Bonnie's Discovery
by Kitten 724Moti
Summary: An innocent Bonnie learns about the birds and the bees from his fathers, and suddenly, it seems like everything he knows is far more complex than he thought. With this new information, how will Bonnie change? On top of this informational overload, a new security guard has been hired at the Family restaurant. Will he help Bonnie with his new discovery? Warning: MaleXMale
1. Chapter 1 : Loss of Innocence

**So. Anyone remember that Bonnie's First Time oneshot? I decided to actually make a story around that, basically the background of the couple's relationship. This first chapter is going to be really short, due to it being mostly scene setting and character introduction. Hopefully I can have a second longer chapter up by the end of the week. If not, don't worry! It will happen once I have the time! **

**Feel free to review and leave your suggestions and comments! Thanks! **

**Now on with the Story!**

"Are you playing a game? I don't think you are allowed to play without clothes here. I also don't think you are allowed to be in the supply closet." Bonnie said innocently looking at the two tangled together guests he had discovered.

"Oh.. Umm.." The woman blushed trying to cover herself.

"We should fix the clothing problem first. Would you mind closing the door? We will come right out." The man said, nervous that the rabbt would kick them out while they were bare of all clothing.

"Okay." Bonnie said with a smile. The purple rabbit closed the door and tugged on his ears impatiently. After a few minutes the two exited the closet.

"What were you two doing in an off limits area?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, we are in love. So we were playing a love game that married couples play sometimes. We didn't know it was off limits." The man explained, nervously eyeing the large rabbit. It was odd a full grown being didn't know the truth of what was happening in the closet.

Bonnie nodded, wandering off to find his Grandpa Gold. As he wandered the restaurant that had long been in his family, he thought of what the man in the closet had said. His parents had never told him of love games. Papa Freddy had never told him or his younger sister, Chica, anything about love games with Papa Foxy. He spent his whole life growing up in the restaurant, surrounded by adults that were married, but none of them played strange love games. If anyone knew what the odd man was talking about it would be Grandpa Gold.

Bonnie looked around until he found his Grandpa sitting in the Pirate's Cove, watching Papa Foxy perform.

"Well hello there Bonbon." Grandpa Gold said with a smile as he saw his grandson approach, "What have you been up to?"

"Well. I was exploring between performances, and I found some silly people breaking the rules. They said it was a love game for married people, but I've never seen my Papas do that. Have you ever heard of games like that Grandpa Gold?" Bonnie asked, tugging on his ears as he talked.

"Erm… Well, yes…. But Bonbon, I think that your parents should explain that. Want me to mention it to them when they are done performing?" Grandpa Gold asked, awkwardly rubbing his hand over the fur between his ears.

"Yeah I guess…" Bonnie replied, a little annoyed that he had to wait. He waved goodbye as he walked out of Pirate's Cove, wandering the restaurant, smiling and playing with the kids until the restaurant closed and he headed to his room. On his way he ran into his sister.

"Hi Chica!" Bonnie said happily. They spent a lot of the day on stage together, but the more mature Chica preferred to spend time alone in her room than hanging out with her brother.

"Hey Bon." Chica said, continuing down the hall. Bonnie smiled, continuing on his own way. He walked into his bedroom, which still contained the bunk bed he and Chica had shared when they were really little. He plopped on his bed, tired from performing on stage and playing with the many children who visited the restaurant on a daily basis. As he was starting to drift off to sleep, a knock sounded on his door.

"Come in." Bonnie said drowsily, blinking in confusion as both his parents entered the room.

"Hey my little bunny. Grandpa Gold told us what happened earlier. Me and Papa Freddy over here got a few things to explain. We probably should have told you sooner…." Foxy trailed off.

The two parents took turns slowly explaining the things most people knew before their twenties, but Bonnie was just now being informed of. The more he learned, the more confused the purple rabbit got.


	2. Chapter 2 : Love at First Sight?

**This chapter is a special birthday update for doctorwho9000! This story was started for him and his love of Bonnie. Tomorrow and Sunday I'm hoping to post more chapters so that he has a nice birthday weekend. Happy birthday Jack! Enjoy your Bonnie!**

Bonnie walked through the restaurant, for the millionth time in the past month, pondering the new information his parents had given to him. He had tried to learn as much as he could about this new aspect of social interactions, but he was still really confused. Bonnie had never really loved anyone in the way that is required for intimate relations. The people who came in everyday were children and their families, people Bonnie had no romantic interest in. The only people hired into the family owned business were the security guards. The day guard was a grumpy ex cop, who escorted troublesome families out, and watched the front doors for suspicious people. The night guard position seemed to change pretty steadily. Papa Foxy and Papa Freddy had learned that the majority of people applying as guards, only applied so they could sneak into their daughter's bedroom. Chica was an attractive young lady, and rude trouble makers were always trying to find a way to get with her.

Bonnie had begun to worry about if he would ever find someone that he could attempt a relationship with. He had befriended some of the regulars of the pizzeria, but again, they had families. The purple rabbit sighed, tugging on his ears in frustration. Maybe he really would have been better without knowing about love and relationships. Just as Bonnie's ears began to hurt from the tugging, he was yanked out of his thoughts by an unknown voice.

"Sorry sir, we're closed." Bonnie said to the man, about his age, who stood in the door. The man's brown hair was cut kind of short, and was wet from being patted down in an attempt to look nice. His brown eyes showed his excitement.

"Oh no. I'm here as the new night guard. I haven't been here very often, but I could never forget meeting a handsome rabbit like you." The new guard said with a bright, happy smile.

"Oh. What's your name?" Bonnie asked, unsure how to react to the compliment. Before he learned about relationships and studied the science of flirting, he may have just said thank you, but now he was unsure.

"Jack Smith. I talked to a Mr. Gold last week about starting this job. Does he need me to do any paperwork?" Jack asked, the excitement at working showing once again in his eyes.

"No," Bonnie said, the excitement of the new employee rubbing off on him, "I can just show you to the office Mr. Smith."

"Okay!" Jack responded happily. "By the way, just Jack is fine. What should I call you? Free maybe?" Jack asked with a playful, flirtatious tone.

"No! My name's Bonnie, or Bonbon." Bonnie replied, blushing at the silly joke the night guard had made.

"That's a nice name. Sorry if I scared you or creeped you out with those comments, I was just trying to cheer you up. You seem all worked up about something. Hopefully you don't take offense Bonnie." Jack said, smiling kindly at the rabbit.

"Of course not!" Bonnie replied before turning and gesturing for the new night guard to follow him. As Bonnie led him towards the office, his mind was rapidly working to understand the feelings Jack's little jokes had aroused. Bonnie had never been spoken to the way Jack had spoken to him, and he never felt the way he did now.

"Here's your office." Bonnie said, entering the office with Jack just behind him. "This tablet thing lets you flip through the cameras, and the doors can be closed on either side if you feel threatened. In a way its kinda like a safety room." The purple bunny explained, watching Jack as he looked around the office.

"This is pretty cool." Jack said, pressing a door button to see how it worked. "Man, this would have been great for when my parents got mad at me. A little hide away where no one could bother me."

"Yeah, my sister, Chica, and I used to hide in here when we didn't want either of our papas to yell at us. Grandpa Gold always used the power override to get us out after a while though." Bonnie said smiling at the memories.

"That sounds like a lot of fun. I bet you probably hid in here with a crush a few times too." Jack said with a wink.

"Well, uhh…" Bonnie stuttered, remembering what he was upset about earlier, "I never really had a crush.."

"Really? Well, I'm sure you'll find someone to capture your attentions soon enough. I bet they'll just go crazy over you." Jack said with a smile. Bonnie smiled too, seeing that Jack was one of those people who tried their best to make everyone happy.

"Thanks Jack." Bonnie said, "I'll see you later, okay? I promised Chica I would hang out with her tonight." He left Jack to work in the office, heading off to find his sister. Once a week the siblings made a point of spending time with each other. They were always close to each other, and it was always a highlight of both their weeks.

"Chica?" Bonnie said, knocking gently on Chica's door.

"Come on in Bonbon! I got a really good movie picked out for tonight!" Chica said. Bonnie came in to find his sister sitting on her bed, the tv and dvd player already hooked up and just waiting for the play button to be pressed.

"Hey Chica, mind if we talk before the movie?" Bonnie asked. Even though he was the elder of the two, his sister knew a lot about romance and the love games he had just learned about. Her attractive figure made sure of that.

"Of course Bon. What's up?" She asked, ready to listen.

"There's a new security guard…."

"Seriously? I have to lock my door again?"

"No! He, um, he flirted with me…. I think.."

"Really?! Bonnie that's great!" Chica said jumping up and down on her bed excitedly.

"Well… I guess, but I don't really understand these feelings."

"Oh." Chica stared at Bonnie thoughtfully, trying to come up with a way to help her brother.

"I feel all nervous and bubbly… I don't really know what to do Chica." Bonnie said. He didn't understand how some new guard could make him feel so strange inside.

"Bonnie!" Chica exclaimed. "I bet you like him!" She began her bouncing on the bed again, "Bonnie has a crush! Bonnie has a crush!" She sang out.

"No I don't! How does a crush even work!?" He asked, crossing his arms and practically pouting.

"Oh, well. When you have a crush, which you do, you feel all nervous around them, and you just wanna make them feel happy and like you. And if he flirted with you I bet he likes you!" Chica was smiling at her brother, happy that he finally had a crush on someone.

"That's really what it's like?" Bonnie asked doubtfully, "And you really think he likes me?"

"Yes to both!"

Bonnie couldn't handle that information, and wanting to avoid further discussion, "How about we watch that movie now?"

"Sure!" Chica said happily pressing the play button and calming down as the movie began.


	3. Chapter 3 : Dealing With Feelings

**I'm sorry about the wait! Thank you guys for being so patient. Here's the next Chapter of Bonnie's discovery!**

Bonnie walked slowly and quietly down the West Hall towards the office. He didn't want to scare Jack after not talking to him much since he had started a week ago. The dark hallway was quiet, and Bonnie was getting more and more nervous about going and talking to Jack. He paused at the door, even more nervous now that he was actually looking at Jack. Just as Bonnie was preparing to enter the office the hallway light came on, illuminating his large purple form standing in the doorway. With a loud, rather girly scream, Jack slammed the door shut.

"Oh no, oh no. I'm sorry Jack! I didn't mean to scare you! Please open up!" Bonnie said, trying to hold back tears. He felt horrible that he had scared Jack. The strange new feelings he got around Jack had only gotten stronger as the purple rabbit tried to avoid him.

After a few moments the door finally opened.

"What the heck Bonnie?! You scared me half to death!" Jack said, plopping down in his office chair and picking up the tablet for the camera monitors.

"I'm sorry! I was just waiting for a good time to come in… I didn't mean to scare you!" Bonnie said nervously.

"What you were watching your dream man from the door?" Jack said with a smirk.

"I- Uh- No!" Bonnie said, blushing and getting more and more nervous.

"Relax Bonnie! I'm just playing with you. How've things been?" Jack asked, trying to calm down the nervous rabbit.

"It's been uh, okay I guess." Bonnie said, tugging on his ears.

"That's good to hear. I've been waiting all week for you to come to visit!" Jack said with a smile.

"R-really?" Bonnie asked, amazed that Jack actually seemed somewhat interested in him.

"Of course, you and that Gold guy are both really nice. I'm glad I've started working here." Jack said genuinely.

"Grandpa Gold is really nice. He always knows what to do." Bonnie said in agreement, finally calming down.

"I sort of wish I could have the day shift though. It's hard to carry out relationships when you're asleep all day." Jack said with a laugh.

"Oh.. You're in a relationship?" Bonnie asked quietly. His ears drooped and the rabbit tried hard not to make it obvious that he was really upset about this development.

"What, me? No way! When i said relationships I meant like my friendships and such. Sorry for the bad word choice. Plus, I have my eyes set on one of the most adorable guy in the world right now. I couldn't accept anyone else." Jack said, staring at Bonnie with a loving, hopeful look.

"O-ohh." Bonnie stuttered. He stood and stared at Jack, confused as to how he should respond. Based off his sister's advice, he should go for it, but Bonnie was inexperienced and shy. Even if Jack was genuinely interested, Bonnie still didn't understand his feelings. They were all new to him, so the only explanation was that he had finally found someone he was attracted to, someone that woke up the loving, and lustful side of him,

"I'm sorry… That was sort of too much wasn't it?" Jack said, placing his head in his hands, "I always do that. I find someone I like and come on with my flirting too strong and then they hate me."

"No! No I don't hate you Jack. I'm just not used to it…" Bonnie said, coming and standing besides Jack.

"Well hello there boys. Having a rough night Jack?" A familiar voice called from the doorway. Grandpa Gold stood there watching the two young men, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Oh no sir. Just a little stressed out." Jack said, straightening up.

"Hey if my Grandson is giving you problems, let me know. I'll sort him out." Grandpa Gold said with a little laugh.

"I would never cause trouble!" Bonnie said with a smile at his grandfather.

"I don't know Bonnie. You may take more after your Papa Foxy than your Papa Freddy. We just haven't noticed yet!" Goldie said, putting his arm around the bunny's shoulders.

"You know it's really cool that this is a family business." Jack said, smiling at how happy and comfortable Bonnie looked now that they weren't alone together.

"Oh yeah. Grandpa Gold set this place up when he was around our age. He was already engaged and him and his wife got married right here on opening day!" Bonnie said, repeating the short version of a story he had been told a thousand times.

"And yet here you are little Bonbon still without a boyfriend or girlfriend! I mean, I guess it makes sense since you just learned about sex a little while ago, but still!" Granpa Gold said shaking his head in mock shame.

"Grandpa!" Bonnie said, embarrassed that Grandpa Gold had just revealed to Jack that Bonnie really was inexperienced.

"Wait, you didn't know about that? I learned about that stuff in high school!" Jack said, amazed that someone his age was that clueless.

"Well I was homeschooled! It's not my fault I didn't know!" Bonnie said crossing his arms and pouting.

"Well I guess it's better than Chica who found out way too young due to her good looks." Grandpa Gold said, trying to smooth things over.

"Just stop talking Grandpa! You've made everything worse!" Bonnie said, running out of the office and up the stairs into his room.

Bonnie plopped down on his bed, hugging his pillow to his chest. He had finally found someone that liked him, in more than just a friendly way, and Grandpa Gold had ruined it. How could he ever look at Jack without feeling like he was going to get laughed at? Just as the tears started to roll down his cheeks, a knock on his door made Bonnie jump and wipe them away.

"Bonnie? Grandpa Gold said I had permission to come see you. I didn't mean to make you upset. It's just sort of… Strange." Jack said from the other side of the door. Bonnie sighed, and stood up. He slowly walked to the door and let Jack in, then nervously sat back down on his bed.

"I promise I wasn't trying to make fun of you Bonnie. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Jack said, sitting besides the sniffling purple rabbit.

Bonnie was extremely aware of how close Jack was. Their hands rested next to each other on the bed, and Bonnie felt himself growing less and less upset in Jack's presence. His sadness and shame were being replaced with happiness, and one of those unfamiliar emotions he had been struggling with lately.

"I'm sorry I got so upset." Bonnie mumbled.

"Hey its okay. If it helps any, everything I said before your Grandpa came in is still true Bonnie." Jack said, smiling at Bonnie.

"Really? You're actually…. interested…. in me?" Bonnie asked hopefully.

"Well of course. You're cute and handsome and sweet. Everything a person like me could ask for. The fact you're so innocent… Well, we'll call that a bonus." Jack said with a silly smile.

"So if we're both interested, what happens?" Bonnie asked, still not sure about the aspect of dating.

Jack's hand slowly moved until it was resting on top of Bonnie's, "Well, if we are both interested, then I'm going to ask an important question. Bonnie, will you go out with me?"


	4. Chapter 4 : First Kiss

**So, I wasn't planning on updating this till I updated my other stories, but I felt like my friend doctorwho9000 could use another chapter to make his day better. So here you go guys, Chapter 4! (And yes I am aware it is still on the short side)**

"I…" Bonnie started, staring at Jack. He had no idea what to do. Romantic relationships were completely unknown to him, and now, this guard who he only talked to a few times wanted him. Wanted to be in a romantic relationship with him.

"Bonnie?" Jack asked, sounding nervous, "Damn it I screwed up again didn't I.. Going to fast, taking things too seriously, misinterpreting signals. I'm such an idiot. I-" Jack was shushed by Bonnie's lips meeting his.

"Yes." Bonnie said quietly, blushing bright red. He had never kissed anyone like that before. This was all new territory for him, but with Jack sitting next to him on his bed, Bonnie felt secure, and ready to handle this new idea of romance.

"You mean it? You aren't just saying that?" Jack asked, still nervous that he was pushing things too fast and pressuring Bonnie.

"Of course I mean it. Now, uh, come here…. I wanna try something..." Bonnie said pulling Jack close to him and leaning in for another kiss. Just as their lips were about to meet Bonnie's door was slammed open.

"Bon! I got a new - Oh. My. God." Chica shouted from Bonnie's doorway. Her random intrusions into Bonnie's room weren't really a big deal before. Although now that Bonnie had a boyfriend he might have to set some rules. Or get a lock. Knowing his sister, the lock was probably the best bet.

"Chica! It's not what it looks like!" Bonnie squealed, frantically pushing Jack away.

"Oh it is exactly what it looks like! My big brother has a boyfriend!" Chica shouted jumping up and down happily.

"What is going on in here?" Freddy asked, appearing in the doorway next to Chica. "Bonnie. I want an honest answer. What is that security guard doing sitting on your bed? You know they aren't supposed to be in our rooms."

"Papa, It isn't anything bad! I swear!" Bonnie said, unable to find the words to explain the situation.

"Jack you are fired. It is against the rules for you to be here. Bonnie you are in so much trouble." Freddy said in a deadly calm voice. Bonnie new enough to recognize that his Papa was extremely angry.

"Hold on there Freddy. You can't fire Jack." Goldie said calmly guiding Chica out of the room and stepping in.

"You would agree! He's breaking rules! Plus he is in my son's bed!" Freddy exclaimed, his deadly calm starting to break in the presence of his on father.

"I gave him permission. Although I do believe Bonnie need's to give us an honest explanation. Something important has just happened in his life and he needs to let his family know." Grandpa Gold said with a knowing look between Bonnie and Jack.

"Grandpa, how did you know? Oh it doesn't matter. Papa…. I have a b-bo-boyfriend." Bonnie stuttered. He was so nervous he was shaking and he couldn't help but pull on both of his ears. He didn't want his Papa to be mad, but he also didn't want to lie to his family.

"Thank you for telling the truth." Freddy said, fighting to keep himself calm. "How long have you been together?"

"Uh…. About five or ten minutes?" Bonnie guessed.

"Oh." Freddy said, his cold demeanor changing at that realization.

"See Freddy? You need to trust me. You know I would know if anything bad was going on with my grandchildren." Grandpa Gold said crossing his arms and smiling at Freddy.

"Alright Bonnie. I am okay with you having a boyfriend. I trust you, especially because of your lack of knowledge, to not do anything irresponsible or idiotic." Freddy said, the barest hint of a smile on his lips.

"Thank you Papa." Bonnie said, blushing a little at the mention of his inexperience.

"I'm guessing now would be a bad time to admit that I have a boyfriend too?" Chica asked from the hallway.

"You what?! Young lady go to your room right now! How long has this been going on? I am getting Papa Foxy and we are having a discussion!" Papa Freddy shouted walking behind Chica to her room.

"I gotta go take care of that. Have a good night boys. I'll see you back at your office by morning, right Jack?" Grandpa Gold asked.

"Yes sir." Jack nodded, turning to Bonnie as Grandpa Gold shut the door behind him, "So what are we gonna do Bonnie?"

"Ummm. What do couples do exactly?" Bonnie asked, tugging on one of his ears.

"Well. They do stuff together. Like play games, watch shows, get to know each other." Jack said simply.

"How about we get to know each other? I can ask you a question and then you ask me one. If that's okay." Bonnie suggested.

"Sure! Ask away!" Jack exclaimed happily.

"Okay, umm…. What's your favorite food?"

"Really Bonnie? Fine, my favorite food is lasagna. I know it's kinda weird, but deal with it. My turn to ask. What's your favorite drink?"

"Purple koolaid! That stuff is amazing! What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. I'm also gonna guess that your favorite color is purple?" Jack laughed.

"What ever would give you that idea?" Bonnie asked with a smile. "Just ask your question.

"Alright, how about when's your birthday?"

"August 30th. I'm a Virgo. My Papa Foxy says that's why I'm so shy."

"Ooh. I'm a Taurus. May 8th."

"Papa Foxy told me I'm compatible with Taurus, and like two others. So I think that's cool. My turn for a question. What's your favorite thing to do?"

"I like to write and play video games." Jack said with a shrug.

"Really? My Papa Foxy writes Pirate stories and I love to read. Can I look at some of your writing?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure I guess. It's not that good though." Jack answered.

"I bet it's amazing!" Bonnie exclaimed, smiling at Jack. He really enjoyed sitting here and getting to know Jack. So far, romance seemed like a friendship with kisses, and Bonnie was more than okay with that. Getting to know Jack was fun, and he really wished it never had to end.

"Hey Bonnie? I really like getting to know more about you, but I think I need to go back to my office now." Jack said with frown.

"Oh… Could I come with you?" Bonnie asked, nervously tugging on his ear.

"Well. Mr. Gold never said that you couldn't so I don't see anything wrong with that. Uh, there is one thing I want to do before we leave your room though." Jack said, seeming just as nervous as Bonnie.

"What is it?" Bonnie said curiously.

"Just come here." Jack said pulling Bonnie close and kissing him gently. Neither one wanted to pull away from the other, but eventually the need to breathe pulled the two apart. They sat there on the bed holding hands and staring at each other as they tried to catch their breath.

"Jack?" Bonnie said, trying to get his attention, "I really really like you."

"I really really like you Bonnie." Jack said hugging Bonnie close to him.


	5. Chapter 5 : First Date

**Sorry about the long wait, and also the long explanatory stuff in this chapter. Rereading my previous stuff I realized I wasn't very clear on some things. One thing I would like to explain really quickly is Bonnie and Chica's relationship. They are close and she barges into his room when she wants to talk to him, but she also values her alone time as the more mature one of the two. I realized that was not clear in the first few chapters and I apologize. I also realized I never clearly stated that this is in a world where both humans and anthropomorphic animals live, and the dynamics of that are further addressed in the chapter.**

**Anyways enjoy and make sure you let me know what you think!**

Bonnie had come up to his room, taken a quick shower and had barely gotten his boxers on before plopping into his bed.. He stared at the ceiling exhausted from a long day of work. He loved playing the guitar and performing for the many children that came to his family's restaurant, but it could be tiring. Bonnie yawned and glanced at the clock. _I don't have to meet Jack for another half an hour. I can just take a quick nap. _And with that thought the purple rabbit drifted away into the world of dreams.

Bonnie opened his eyes to tapping on his door, "What does a bunny gotta do to get some sleep around here?" He grumbled not aware of how long he had been sleeping. He stumbled towards the door forgetting about his lack of clothes and not bothering to check the time. He swung the door open to see Jack with his hand up about to knock again.

Jack's jaw dropped and he struggled to find words.

"Oh no, I'm sorry I fell asleep and - " Bonnie starting explaining before Jack interrupted him by frantically pointing at Bonnie's clothes, or lack thereof

"OH GOD!" Bonnie shouted slamming the door in jack's face and throwing clothes on as quickly as he could.

_How could I be so stupid?_ Bonnie thought as he tried to make sure all his clothes were on properly. After summoning his courage for five minutes Bonnie opened the door to see Jack still with his jaw dropped. Jack's continued reaction to his mostly naked body made Bonnie debate slamming the door in Jack's face again so he could hide in his bed until his embarrassment disappeared, but thought better of it.

"Uhh. Earth to Jack? I'm sorry about that." Bonnie said waving his hand in front of Jack's face. Jack shook his head and finally closed his mouth. "Are you mad? I checked the time i know I'm a half hour late for our date…"

"No Bonn… Uh I just… Well I knew you were cute… But like your stuff you normally wear covers a lot…. Like I guess I'm trying to say... I knew you were cute but I didn't expect you to also be… Hot. Like really really hot. Like you are really good looking. Really. Like -" Jack rambled before Bonnie interrupted him.

"Okay I get it…" Bonnie said blushing and tugging on his ears. It had been a few weeks since he had started dating Jack but he still wasn't used to all the of course the most awkward thing Bonnie could remember doing happened on the night of their first actual date.

"Sorry…" Jack mumbled, blushing as well. " Do you want a minute to straighten out your fur and everything before we go downstairs for our date?"

"Oh sure…" Bonnie said shutting the door gently and going into his bathroom. His fur was sticking up in every direction and he looked like a mess, but at least according to Jack he was a hot mess. Bonnie quickly straightened himself out before opening his door and leaving his room before he could lose what little courage he had after that debacle

As he and Jack walked downstairs Bonnie started to wonder what their mysterious first date was. Jack had told him to meet him in his office at a certain time but that obviously didn't happen.

"So I was thinking for our first date I would keep it simple. My first idea was a romantic candlelit dinner cooked by moi. But I can't really cook except like three things maybe. Also I didn't know if I could bring candles in here. So instead I decided to do a pizza dinner since that is my most complicated dish, lit by the glowing screens of arcade machines. See I moved a table and everything!" Jack said with a silly smile.

"Well it is my first date ever so I don't know the standards, but it sounds like fun… On one condition though.." Bonnie said tugging on one of his ears and trying to hide a mischievous smile.

"We have an arcade game tournament after dinner." Bonnie said letting his mischievous smile show, and practically daring Jack to back down.

"You've got a deal!" Jack said laughing, "Let me go get our food!"

Bonnie smiled and sat down at the table Jack had put smack dab in the middle of the arcade area. Over the past few weeks his feelings for Jack had gotten even more intense and unfamiliar, but they were exciting to the inexperienced Bonnie. As he had gotten to know Jack he was amazed how well they meshed with each other. Even though Bonnie was a performer and loved entertaining and playing with kids, he was very awkward around people his age, and his lack of experience in relationships made that even more clear. Jack on the other hand was outgoing, fun loving and flirty. Yet the pair seemed to get along,although not without quite a bit of embarrassment for Bonnie seeing as Jack didn't tone down his flirting or complements to suit what Bonnie was used to.

"I'm back! Uh it's a little cold, do you mind? I mean I cooked it over a half an hour ago sleepyhead." Jack called out with a playful smirk as he brought the pizza to their table.

"Lucky for you cold pizza is my favorite!" Bonnie responded excitedly, "It looks pretty good, and that's coming from someone who lives in a pizza restaurant!"

"Thanks I try my best!" Jack replied before serving himself and bonnie a couple of slices.

"Wow! Not bad! Not as good as Grandpa's but still good!" Bonnie said scarfing down his pizza.

"Hey that reminds me, i wanted to ask you some stuff about this place. Like you said your Grandpa set it up, did he build it or did he just turn it into a restaurant?" Jack asked as he ate his pizza.

"Oh well way back before humans and the 'Furrys', as my species was generally called back then. integrated this was a bar with animatronics made to mock my species. Anyways one night four individuals, all animals, were killed in a riot at the bar and stuffed into the animatronic suits. The machines acted up after that and weird stuff kept happening and eventually the place was closed. At least that's the rumor. Anyways it was left to rot for a while and after the whole animal human integration thing Gramps bought it and cleared it out and restored it with his partner, my grandma. Although since they were the first human animal couple it was started as a complete opposite to what this place was before. The combination of their weird relationship and Grandpa Gold's cooking made this place famous for a while. Oh and they were the ones to show the childbearing stuff with a mixed species relationship. Ya know all that sciencey stuff about it following the father's genetics, yeah they were the couple that proved it." Bonnie said smiling. His Grandpa and Grandma were practically revolutionary.

"Really? So Foxy has a Fox dad then? That makes sense. But how did your parents have you? Oh sorry that was rude. I don't know a lot about how the animal stuff works and I know even less if you make the couple gay. Although I guess I should learn since that's us, huh? Mixed species and gay." Jack said, genuinely curious about how all that worked since it now involved him.

"Yup! Papa Foxy's Dad left when he was young but his Mom is still here! Grandma Fox is a little scary though… And yeah… I guess the whole gay stuff is where it gets complicated. So like about a quarter of the male animals have the capability to carry children, but it's sort of random and hard to tell until a couple has either tried for a while or had a rather invasive test done. Neither Papa Foxy or Papa Freddy could carry so they adopted me and then Chica! Oh but the whole carrying thing is more rare for certain animals. For instance as a Bunny I have less than one percent chance of being able to carry. Nobody really knows why. Anyways that's all I know about animal human genetics. Geez Papa Freddy taught me biology very well for not having told me anything about the exact process of how someone gets pregnant!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yeah, you sure know a lot for not knowing anything about sex or relationships! " Jack replied.

"Yeah… But I'm learning… Anyways sorry for the long explanation. I guess we would have had to talk about this eventually if we wanted to get more into our relationship." Bonnie said tugging on his ear.

"Hey Bonnie? Why do you do that?" Jack asked gesturing to Bonnie pulling on his ear.

"Uh… Bad habit I guess?" Bonnie replied nervously. "Anyways uh, ready to have your butt kicked in like five different fighting games?" Bonnie asked excitedly, changing the subject.

"More like I'll beat you in five different fighting games! Game on!" Jack replied letting the ear tugging go for a later day. Jack jumped out of his chair and dragged Bonnie to the closest two player fighting game to occupy the rest of their night together.


End file.
